<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The (Piper) Spider always gets her dues by CardinalBoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302962">The (Piper) Spider always gets her dues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardinalBoon/pseuds/CardinalBoon'>CardinalBoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Mild Language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:29:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardinalBoon/pseuds/CardinalBoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't make a debt with the spider, or this could happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The (Piper) Spider always gets her dues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please mind the language just because it looks cool doesn't mean you should use it out in the field. Trust me, I know there's some moms out there that are not above using soap, been there.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The <strike>(</strike></span>
  <strike>
    <span>Piper)</span>
  </strike>
  <span> Spider always gets her dues</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stomp stomp stomp.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"SANS! SANS! GET UP YOU WORTHLESS PILE OF BONES!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a start I woke up with a skull splitting headache. "Shit," I groaned. That's always a sign of a bad day, and Papyrus yelling was not helping sway that thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My door all but flew off its hinges when my bro came through while scowling menacingly. "SANS, GET OUT OF BED IT'S NEARLY 12 O'CLOCK IN THE AFTERNOON."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lay off boss, it's my day off 'm entitled to stay in bed if I want." I sat up to glare at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"THAT'S NO EXCUSE FOR YOU TO LAY ABOUT BEING LAZY."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's enough for me." I layed back down on the mattress fully intent on going back to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Papyrus rushed into my room and lifted me up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Boss what the hell!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I!" Papyrus turned around and placed me on my feet "HAVE A JOB FOR YOU TO DO."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like hell you do! Why don't you do yourself?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"BECAUSE YOU LAZY OAF, UNLIKE YOU HAVE WORK TODAY. NOW, GET DRESSED, I HAVE A PACKAGE THAT NEEDS DELIVERING TO MUFFET,  IT'S HER BIRTHDAY TODAY AND SHE'S EXPECTING IT."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My eye lights went out </span>
  <em>
    <span>'fuuuccckkk'</span>
  </em>
  <span> if I could have, I think I just went paler.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WHAT'S A MATTER SANS?" Papyrus gave me a scrutinizing gaze. "YOU LOOK LIKE YOU JUST SAW JERRY TAKING A SHOWER."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Oh if it was only that,' don't get me wrong I wanted to bleach my eye sockets out just for that image alone but there's a reason why I don't deal with that Spider anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU STILL OWE HER MONEY, WITH HER INTEREST ALONE YOU'LL BE UP A CREEK WITHOUT A PADDLE."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Dammit Papyrus, why did you have to hit the nail on the head?'</span>
  </em>
  <span> "Nooooo, of course not boss, what makes you think that I paid it off ages ago."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"HMMMM…" He gave me a piercing stare, so strong that I felt my sins run across my back. Sweat started to bead on my head. "WELL, NO  MATTER. YOU'RE STILL GOING TO HAVE TO DELIVER THE PACKAGE."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck no, it's your present, you give it to her."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"PACKAGE, AND LIKE I SAID, I HAVE WORK WHICH I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR NOW." Papyrus placed the problematic box in my hand and scooted me out the door. "GO TO MUFFETS, PLACE THE PACKAGE IN HER HAND AND TELL HER HAPPY BIRTHDAY FROM ME."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I ain't doing jack shit. There's no way I'm going to see that black widow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"YOU WILL DO THIS SANS, UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE PUNISHED FOR YOUR INSUBORDINATION."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That's it, I was done for no matter how much I hate Muffet, Papyrus punishments can be very ingenuitive. "Fine! I'll deliver your stupid present, leave me the hell alone afterwards."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"PAC- YOU KNOW WHAT, WHATEVER. JUST DO THAT AND I'LL STOP PESTERING YOU."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, so very fucking much." I went to put my shoes on and head out the front door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"AND DON'T SWEAR IN FRONT OF HER, SHE'S A LADY YOU UNCULTURED SWINE."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ain't a lady when she works for a living." Since I don't know where her new place is I had to walk, dammit.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;time skip brought to you by muffets pastries made by spiders for spiders and of spiders&lt;</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked at Muffet’s shop's back door in apprehension.</span>
  <em>
    <span> 'Shit, ok just place the present on the step, ring the bell and shortcut out, no biggie I don't even haft to meet up with her.'</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I did just that and went to port out, but when I attempted to shortcut nothing happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Shit, great Muffet’s got a new toy.'</span>
  </em>
  <span> I went to run away but when I turned around the whole alleyway was crammed packed with her eight legged minions and her own personal pet in the front of the swarm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fufufufu, Sans what a surprise." With the creaking of her door Muffet came out. "What have you been up to, it's been forever since I've seen you last. How long has it been? Four, five years?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hehe, ya hi Muffet you're right, it has been a while. I'm just here to drop off a package from Papyrus andsinceI'vealreadydonethatI'mdonenowsoI'llbegoingonmywaytogetoutofyourhairbye." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I attempted the shortcut again hoping that would work this time, but it was for naught. Not only that, I felt her little minions crawling up my calves and some were even hanging from the lofts above attempting to land on me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just a moment Sans, we still have some business to take care of."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, what's that?" I knew exactly what she was talking about, I was just playing dumb hoping I'd be able to find a way to get away from her grasp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A debt my dear; just because you haven't been here for a while doesn't mean you don't owe me. Not only that, but the interest has brought it up to quite the hefty sum."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, what of it?" I did not like the look of the glint in her eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know what today it is, right Sans?" She slowly took a step towards me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I slowly took a step back, "it's your birthday, I'm sorry I didn't get you a gift."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not to worry Sans, but not only is it my birthday but it's also a holiday for the humans called Halloween - you know what that is?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've heard of it," I did not like where this was going. One more step and she should be in reaching distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You see Sans, I am in need of a Halloween prop, and since you owe me so much. I'm thinking since it is my birthday and you have a debt to pay you can do just that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hell no, I'm not going to do that." She had me, she knew it, and I knew it. I was not going anywhere, but I was not going to do it without a fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fufufu! Oh Sansy, you will." Muffet paced one of her four hands on my mandible. "You know my motto sans."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A spider always gets their due." I said as I felt a prick on my vertebrae then all of a sudden everything started to get hazy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Exactly my dear," then everything went dark.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;time skip brought to you by MTT Halloween costumes that can make even you fabulous&lt;</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I woke up to the feeling of being swayed from side-to-side. My mouth tasted like cotton. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Eugh what did I get hit with?' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I opened my eyes to see what my surroundings were, only to find that I was hanging upside down in a cocoon in front of Muffet’s Cafe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck!" I yelled. I was not appreciating this predicament at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh good, Sans you're up" the chime in Muffet's store tinkled as she came out to admire her work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like hell I am, get me down from here, I'm not something to be gawked at."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For $15 an hour you most certainly are, not to mention the extra cash from people being able to take pictures with you in the background."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You fucking arachnid, you stupid wolf spider, just wait until I'm out of here I'm going to get you,  I'll mess you up so bad your own mother wouldn’t recogniz-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"YOU BROUGHT THIS UPON YOURSELF BROTHER."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sputtered in surprise, there was Papyrus, in all his glory standing right next to Muffet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Boss what are you doing here? I thought you said you had to work."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I DID, I CALLED IT OFF, I HAD TO MAKE SURE BOTH THE PACKAGE AND THE PRESENT GOT OVER HERE IN A TIMELY MANNER."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Then why did you have me do it!" Oh I was pissed, majorly pissed. I've been had, I knew that headache was going to be the end of me today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh Sansy, don't you realize?" Muffet came over to me and placed a bow on my head. "You were the present."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... then what was the fucking package for?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a grin Papyrus went to open up the box and pulled out a device. "THIS MY DEAR BROTHER, IS A MAGIC INHIBITOR, THIS KEPT YOU FROM USING ONE OF YOUR INFURIATING SHORTCUTS, YOU CAN THANK ALPHYS FOR THAT."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was it, outed by my own brother. When I got out of this there was going to be hell to pay. I did everything in my power to rip out my bindings, to no avail. I was snug as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>'snerk'</span>
  </em>
  <span> bug in a rug - or in my case a web.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I suggest you cease your struggle Sans, spider web is one of the strongest materials out there, I highly doubt you'll be able to get yourself out of it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"AND DON'T BOTHER TRYING TO USE YOUR BLASTERS - THE INHIBITOR IS STILL IN EFFECT. THERE IS NO WAY GETTING OUT OF THIS BROTHER, SO SUCK IT UP AND PAY YOUR DUES."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I groaned in exasperation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't be such a babybones Sans, I will let you down in an hour so you can have something to eat. With the amount of photos you have been getting your debt should be paid off in no time." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really, how much have I been making?" I was curious now, no way in hell would somebody be paying money to get a photo in front of a prop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's see, I charge about $30 a shot and you had about 156 customers come and take a picture with you already, not to mention the ones that asked for doubles. So I say about $3,680 that's not counting the people that ask for doubles."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...You're shittin me, people actually seriously paid to do that?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, and you didn't even have to be awake to do it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Humans are into the stupidest things."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, yes they are, but not like I'm complaining, I'm capitalizing on their stupidity."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well continue on Muffett I'll stay here and </span>
  <em>
    <span>hang</span>
  </em>
  <span> around - this is so easy I can do it in my </span>
  <em>
    <span>sleep</span>
  </em>
  <span> which I will right now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"MUST YOU SPOIL THIS WITH PUNS SANS." Papyrus rolled his eyelights at me in disgust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Zzz..." I faked snored and he gave me my intended reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"FOR THE LOVE OF-! 'SIGH' MUFFET IT APPEARS THAT MY BROTHER IS COMPLACENT FOR NOW,  I LEAVE YOU TO YOUR ENDEAVORS, HAPPY BIRTHDAY.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Muffet went to give Papyrus a hug and a kiss on his cheek, "thank you Papy dear, this is by far one of my most enjoyable birthdays, come around anytime sweetheart."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"GOODBYE MUFFET, SANS," and with that Papyrus the great and terrible left the building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So…what's cooking, good-looking?" I said to Muffet while giving her a saucy wink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh Sans, don't you start," and with that I continued </span>
  <em>
    <span>hanging</span>
  </em>
  <span> out.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think Crescentmoongle for being by beta reader and also my grammar checker</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>